Episode 2078 (7th May 1996)
Plot Alice doesn't want to go to school and Kathy has to force her. As they set off, a blue van follows them. The Dingles have been sitting up all night waiting for Elvis to cry again. As Kathy is walking along with Alice, the Connells pull up beside them and warn Alice to be careful on the road. Dave is trying to explain to Kim that he felt out of his depth discussing business last night. She is patronising towards him. Emma is trying to get Zoe to show some interest in the blessing. They still have a lot to organise and she seems to be avoiding the subject. Susie teases Betty about what will happen at the blessing. Frank is due back today and Chris is issuing orders to Seth and Biff. He tells Seth to get on with the gardening while Biff is expected to sort out the office. Biff stands up to Chris who docked his wages for visiting Nick. Dave has confided in Jan about Kim. Jan advises him to start living his own life so that he is on equal terms with Kim. She tells him that he will always have a home with them. Sean advises Viv on how to make pastry. Betty blusters in to tell them that there is going to be an orgy in the church when the blessing takes place. She and Viv decide to try and stop it. Eric finds Sam asleep in the Village Hall. He wakes him up gently, but loses his temper when Sam asks him to read him a story. Kathy decides that she can no longer take responsibility for Alice. She needs her mother and she is determined to find Elsa. Susie pressurises Zoe again to finish with Emma. Zoe admits that if they had met earlier then things might have been different. Chris threatens Kim as she has not paid this months rent for the stables. He is going to cancel her lease if she does not come up with the money. Viv is trying to drum up support against the lesbian blessing. She has started a petition and is going to inform the bishop about the blessing. She persuades Alan that it could reflect on the reputation of the village. Rachel shows Jan the present that she has bought Zoe and Emma - it is the silver cake stand that Jan gave to Eric for £20. Rachel says that it was expensive. Emma puts Alan in an awkward position when she asks if she and Zoe can hold their reception in The Woolpack. Alan makes an excuse to Emma about the reception. Sam asks Eric if he can leave early because Tina is due home and he wants to have a wash. Alex is not really learning a lot at Home Farm, apart from how to play cards. Chris finds them and tells them to get back to work as Frank is due home any minute. Linda is suspicious as Zoe seems keen to get her out of the way so she can talk to Susie. She admits to Susie that she has a kind of crush on her, but that she wants her out of the way so she can live happily with Emma. Susie tells Zoe that she loves her. Kathy and Sean try and find Elsa in Leeds. Elvis starts to cry again. Zak is ecstatic until he realises that it is just the heat from the fire that is causing the glue in his eyes to melt. Still, he tells the rest of the Dingles that he has got a miracle that he can control and they could still make a lot of money. Kathy is actually relieved not to have found Elsa. Emma is sensing that Zoe is having second thoughts about the blessing. She doesn't realise as she confides in Susie that it is Susie's fault. Dave tells Kim that he doesn't want to work for her anymore as he needs to stand on his own feet. Frank and Tina arrive back at Home Farm. They have obviously enjoyed each other's company without any emotional involvement. Frank suggests that they prolong the holiday by Tina staying the night in Kim's old room. Tina agrees. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie Guest cast *Sidney Connell - Rodger Fox *Alex Matthews - Sophie McDonnell Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes